bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Respiro Somática
Respiro Somática is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Respiro has the height and weight of an average male 16 year old. Sadly, he is 26. Respiro has medium length white hair styled in the messiest of manners. He has very dark green eyes and often people confuse the colour for brown, but it's green. Trust him, he has a lab coat, but lets touch on that in just a second. Countless late nights in the lab have created rather large black bags under his eyes. He wears a long white lab coat with one small patch of black just below his right shoulder where his I.D. tag was sewn on. He has since ripped the I.D. tag off for some reason he probably doesn't want to share. On his left arm he wears a red bandana with the word "PARAM" in faded white ink. Presumably the word originally read "PARAMEDIC". Under his semi-pristine lab coat he wears a casual black t-shirt and a pair of dull white jogging pants. Because when in a lab, comfort is key. His sealed weapon is a standard 12" dagger with a white hilt and blade. His hollow hole is located in the centre of his chest but is usually covered by a t-shirt. His mask starts about 2 thirds of the way up his spine, mimicking the shape of his spine and continuing up his neck where it begins to form the bottom of a mask. This mask like part covers the back of his neck and sides, leaving only the throat unprotected. Above the throat, the mask starts to cover the face. The mask covers his mouth almost completely, this is the lowest point of the mask on the facial area. It slopes up the sides of his face towards the back of the head, and while doing so changes size to strips of about 3cm. These strips go above his ears, continuing to the back of his head, where they grow to about 6cm and meet. When in his released state, Respiro remains relatively unchanged, besides for whatever reason, losing his lab coat momentarily. Bone forms over his body, covering the top of the arms and the front of the legs. The bone also forms over his chest and back. The bone is a protective layer to help protect from attacks while still remaining light enough to allow for Respiro to utilize his speed. His weapon remains unchanged from the release. Personality Respiro has learned that social interaction isn't something he wants to seek and is therefore a tad reclusive in his ways. It takes a very specific person to want to trust Respiro. Maybe because they understand him, or maybe out of sheer desperation, but either way most people don't tend to see him as a trust worthy fellow. He is cold and analytical. No matter what he's doing or where he is you can always tell that he's plotting an escape route or the quickest way to kill an enemy. Likes Quiet places. Dislikes Loud people. History Respiro had a good life. He had everything he needed. He had his girlfriend, he was in charge of his own lab with a goal of advancing the entirety of medical science 20 years in just 5. But one of the things he loved most in his life was his volunteer work as a paramedic specializing in neural injuries and traumatic cardio pulmonary failure. There was just something about emergency medical care that made Respiro's heart beat faster than in any other situation. Then his world began to change around him rather rapidly. His girlfriend confessed to him that she had fallen in love with someone else. She went on to tell him about the affair she was having for the past two years of their relationship. Hurt and feeling betrayed, he took comfort in his studies. Day after day he would spend all his time in his lab. At times he would even sleep there. Something about being alone in his home scared him. So as time passed he would spend more and more nights in his lab. Eventually he learned to love himself, and take pleasure from being alone. It was just him and his studies, and that's how he wanted it to be. As time passed he began to make an astonishing amount of progress, creating the basis of a cure for multiple forms of lung cancer. His life was truly seeming as if it would lead to greatness, but most of all he knew that because of the work he's doing, people will be able to survive. To him, it felt as if he had just ensured the continuation of his species. But then, on a cold Decembers night while volunteering, he was sent to a house where someone called the ambulance service about a family member having a seizure. Once he and the two ambulance technicians with him arrived at the house they walked straight into the house as the door was left open. As Respiro walked through the door all he felt was a punch to the face followed by a sharp pain lasting only an instant. The people that called the ambulance were nothing more than junkies willing to do anything for a fix. If only he could have known. Respiro fell to the floor. The acute pain he felt was a small kitchen knife piercing his neck and sadly severing his spinal cord. He died instantly. Powers and Abilities Respiro is able to use Cero which is a standard white cero with the outer layer of the cero darkening to gray and forming an outline, he can use bala and sonido and is able to create a Garganta. Zanpakutō Restos De Sangre In its sealed form it takes the form of a standard 12" dagger with a white hilt and blade. When released blade remains unchanged. Release command: Bleed, Restos De Sangre! Sangre Que Devora A substance similar to that of a cero is released from the arm tha isn't holding a blade and coats the blade, extending it from a 12" dagger to a 28" sword. The substance causes the shape of the blade to change from a normal looking dagger to a katana with an increase in blade width of 3cm, and a blade thickness so small in has to be measured in micro meters. The substance continues to coat the blade until Respiro wants it to stop doing so, someone with a higher Sei breaks it, or because Respiro doesn't have enough power to use it any longer. Pierce el corazón (Can only be used if using Sangre Que Devora) The substance covering Respiro's blade begins to crack and after a few seconds shatters. The shattered fragments of the substance, instead of falling to the floor float and spread out as if they were a shield from the enemy. They are then launched at the enemy at high speed. The impact would be similar to that of numerous tiny, weakened ceros. Once this attack is used, Sangre Que Devora will end and Respiro must wait 2 posts before using it again. Sangre De Vida Respiro must be in direct contact (Touching) the target of this move. A substance is released from Respiro's left hand and spreads out across the body of the target, covering any wound it touches. Once the substance has coated the wound(s), a white light begins to radiate from the wounds and a process of healing begins. This ability has been known to fail as it uses a lot of Respiro's energy and in addition, is something only used in exceptional circumstances. Statistics Trivia Quotes "Lamps are pretty cool I guess."